El león solitario
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: Trágedia sobre la vida de Ryoga y cuando encuentra sus verdaderos sentimientos. YAOI.


El joven Hibiki había salido a jugar al parque que había cerca de su casa, sonreía mientras iba corriendo al lugar, usualmente era calmado, serio y tímido; pero hacía poco más de un mes que las cosas eran diferentes. Por aquel tiempo, ninguno de los demás chicos de su escuela le dirigían la palabra y él era muy tímido como para hablarles, además de que en realidad no era bueno en ningún deporte como para unírseles en sus juegos, aparentemente pasaba desapercibido por todos; no era de extrañarse con una familia como la de él, su madre había muerto cuando él nació, sus hermanos se habían independizado y su padre no le mostraba afecto más allá del que no le faltase nada material. Ese día había salido de la escuela, debido a su complexión débil los otros niños siempre le ganaban o lo sacaban de la fila en la cafetería, caminaba de regreso a su casa, su padre no llegaría hasta la tarde, así que sólo estaría solo en la casa, haría la tarea, comería y se tomaría un baño, bastante impresionante para un niño de unos seis años. Caminaba sin problemas, ni perderse, hacia su casa cuando pasó por un parque cuando notó que unos chicos mayores que él iban siguiéndolo. -Oye chico que mochila tan bonita- Uno de los tres le llamaba -Espera un rato, no sabes que tienes que obedecer a tus mayores- Ryoga intentó correr, pero otro chico lo detuvo -Detente mocoso, nos vas a dar todo lo que tengas- golpeándolo en la cara y tirándolo, Ryoga no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos ya estaban llorosos, afortunadamente un chico de su edad apareció golpeando a uno de los tres chicos parándose en su cabeza -No saben que no deben molestar a los más débiles- el chico de la trencita de cabello negro que lo había defendido rápidamente mando a volar a los otros dos y le tendió la mano para ayudar a incorporarse -¿Te encuentras bien?- Ryoga asentó sin responder aún con lagrimas en los ojos -No llores así no te dejaran de molestar- Ryoga tomó su mano y se incorporó -Gracias- el chico le sonrió -Me llamó Ranma Saotome ¿Y tú?- Ryoga le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó -Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki- Desde ese día se hicieron amigos y jugaban en el parque, a veces iban a la casa de Ryoga, Ranma era la única persona en su vida que hasta entonces le había mostrado afecto, por eso era tan importante para él.

Finalmente había llegado al parque y se sentó en un columpio a esperar a su amigo, espero unos minutos hasta que vio a Ranma corriendo hacía él, -Llegas tarde- le reclamó Ryoga -Disculpa, es que estaba entrenando con mi papá- Ryoga admiraba a Ranma, en su mayoría debido a su ingenuidad -¿En verdad eres muy fuerte Ranma?- a lo que su amigo le contestó presumiendo -Claro, algún día me convertiré en el mejor luchador de artes marciales de todo el mundo- Ryoga tímidamente preguntó -Y ¿Crees que yo también pueda ser como tú?- Sonriendo respondió -Por supuesto, yo mismo puedo entrenarte- Ryoga entristeció -Pero mi padre dice que no soy bueno para nada y los chicos de la escuela siempre me molestan- Ranma un cuanto molestó lo tomó de los brazos y lo miró diciéndole -Te he dicho que no le creas todo a tu padre y yo siempre te defenderé de quien quiera molestarte- A Ryoga se le humedecieron los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a Ranma -¡Ranma!- Entonces comenzó a llorar, Ranma sabía que cuando Ryoga se comportaba así, era porque su padre le había pegado, en realidad no eran más que nalgadas, pero para alguien tan frágil como Ryoga y teniendo en cuenta de que prácticamente lo único que pasaba cuando veías a tu padre, era te ignoraba o reprendía, en cierta forma lo entendía. Ranma sabía que a veces cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Ryoga llegaba tarde a casa y no alcanzaba a terminar su tarea por lo que su padre lo reprendía fuertemente y cuando tenía todo en orden, simplemente lo saludaba y después atendía sus asuntos, a veces cenaba con él y las únicas palabras que compartían eran formalidades de la mesa y un buenas noches al terminar, Ryoga incluso a veces creía ser más una carga para su padre y extrañaba a su madre, aunque sólo la conocía por fotos, eso era algo que Ranma podía comprender, aunque sí bien era cierto que su padre lo quería y nunca lo había tratado mal(hasta ese entonces), él también extrañaba a su madre; esto sin darse cuenta los unió más aún.

Ryoga llegó a querer mucho más a Ranma que a los que se decían su familia, cuando estaba asustado lo tomaba de la mano y él le correspondía abrazándolo, por su parte Ranma lo protegía como a su hermano menor y ya no era raro que Ryoga lo llamase Aniki (hermano mayor), a veces tomaban siestas en casa de Ryoga y no le molestaba que lo abrasará, para Ranma estaba bien, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que era algo diferente que con Ukyo, Ukyo a veces parecía más chico que Ryoga, no que fuere afeminado ni nada por el estilo sólo que era débil, además de que Ryoga siempre era más abierto con él y no dudaba en decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Era un día frío de invierno, ellos jugaban como usualmente lo hacían, pero Ranma notaba más triste a Ryoga, y le cuestionó -¿Qué pasa Ryoga?- A lo que el chico sonrió -No es nada, sólo que hermana ya tiene novio y mi padre dijo que dudaba que algún día alguna chica se fijará en mí, porque soy un cobarde- Ranma se levantó y lo encaró -Eso no es verdad, tú eres un chico muy noble y amable, y también eres muy apuesto- Ryoga se sonrojó y beso a Ranma (O más bien sus labios se rozaron apenas) -Gracias Ranma- Él también se sonrojo y poniéndose la mano en la nuca y volteando hacia otro lado continuó -Además para que quieres una chica así juntos como estamos ahora, estamos bien ¿No?- Ryoga sonrió -Sí. Tienes razón-.

Ryoga se encontraba muy feliz ese día, nunca antes se había sentido así, hasta espero a su padre, quien había tardado más en llegar para contarle de su primer beso, desafortunadamente las cosas no funcionan igual para los adultos, ellos tienen reglas y siguen un moral diferentes y que no siempre son justas, Ryoga aprendió de los golpes, las palabras, insultos y regaños de su padre que querer a otro hombre no estaba bien, a veces las personas no saben cuanto pueden lastimar a sus hijos, a veces se dejan llevar y los lastiman intencionalmente, ya no soy tu padre y anormal fue lo más ligero que escuchó esa noche. No fue la siguiente semana, Ranma lo buscó en su casa pero nadie abrió, para ambos, nunca volvieron a verse, a pesar de haberse encontrado tiempo después en la preparatoria, no se reconocieron, sin embargo aún algo de su ser recordaba a su compañero. Para Ranma le parecía un chico simpático y agradable, aunque no era razón para perder su lugar en la cafetería y ganarle el último bocado. Y Ryoga sentía un rencor incomprensible hacia él, pues para que apenas lo conociera se había obsesionado demasiado con él, dispuesto a superarlo a como diese lugar, así que finalmente se decidió a retarlo, pero algo en él, no quería pelear y por primera vez en su vida se perdió desorbitantemente, había recorrido todo Japón para finalmente llegar al cuatro días después al baldío detrás de su casa, sólo para encontrar que Ranma no se encontraba. Y de esta forma no dudó en seguirlo hasta China, a esas alturas cualquier otro ya lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero Ryoga era orgulloso además que no era un tipo meditativo, sino que se dejaba guiar por su corazón, fue ahí cuando tuvo razones de verdad para desear una venganza, lo que lo llevarían a buscarlo, entrenar y superarse, movido por Ranma consciente e inconscientemente.

P-chan corría despavorido mientras una muchedumbre lo perseguía pues habían visto en él el plato fuerte de ese día, en su camino al dojo Tendo había tenido la mala suerte de ser mojado por agua fría por una viejecita mientras barría la calle. Los humanos casi lo alcanzaban y P-chan había volteado a ver qué tan cerca estaban sus persecutores y no se fijó al frente chocando con un niño que iba caminando, por fin el niño lo tomó y se dirigió a los demás -Saben que dentro del santuario está prohibido lastimar animales- los demás hombres lo reconocieron como el monje budista más joven del monasterio de su aldea, así que no les quedó más remedio que ceder, haciendo reverencias y disculpándose del pequeño monje se retiraron para el alivio de P-chan.

El monje llevó al monasterio al cerdito negro y le ofreció agua y alimento, mientras el cerdito negro bebía, el monje niño le comenzó a hablar -¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña criatura como tú sea en realidad un humano como nosotros?- P-chan se quedó mirando impactado al niño como había descubierto su secreto, era que tenía alguna clase de poderes o acaso lo había visto convertirse, de cualquier forma esperaba entonces que supiera cómo convertirlo en hombre de nuevo. Después de buscar por el lugar encontró a un monje que preparaba té, aprovecho para verter el agua caliente sobre él y recuperar su forma para asombro de los monjes, explicó su situación y dio gracias al pequeño monje por salvarlo, le ofrecieron comida humana y mientras Ryoga comía charlaba con el pequeño monje.

-Aún cuando has recuperado tu forma humana sigues encadenado Ryoga-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ryoga mientras devoraba una hogaza de pan.

-Sigues siendo esclavo de tus deseos, si eligieras deshacerte entre la maldición de Yusenkio y la de tu deseo para ser libre, la mejor opción sería la de tu deseo- al ver que su huésped no comprendía prosiguió -Para que el corazón humano sea libre tiene que estar despejado de dudas, limpio de opresión y sin mancha; pero tú amor no correspondido de ata y no te permite evolucionar-

Ryoga se sorprendió por la sabiduría del pequeño niño y le contó todo sobre Akane y como su rival Ranma siempre lo saboteaba. El monje medito en silencio unos minutos mientras Ryoga terminaba su comida y continuó.

-Ya veo, te engañas a ti mismo, pero tu deseo es tan fuerte que incluso cuando es inconsciente te sigue moviendo desde dentro-

-¿De qué está hablando? Estoy completamente seguro de mis sentimientos por Akane-

-Debes de hacer un esfuerzo y recordar, meditar ¿Por qué siempre regresas y continúas peleando con él? ¿Acaso no lo podrías considerar como un amigo? ¿Por qué lo ayudas y salvas y después peleas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar, a él y a ti mismo?-

En ese momento Ryoga no comprendía la lógica del pequeño y de cualquier forma tenía que seguir con su camino, agradeció nuevamente la hospitalidad y le prometió que meditaría sobre lo que le había dicho, a la vez que recibió un rosario budista como recordatorio y para mejorar su suerte, y así se despidió y continuó con su viaje.

Cinco meses, tal vez más, Ryoga nunca se había perdido de esta forma antes, incluso hasta había naufragado. Parecía ser que su amuleto le traía mala suerte en lugar de buena, además de las pesadillas, porque era como Ryoga las llamaba, había estado teniendo desde entonces. Siempre comenzaban con él derrotando a Ranma y después Akane corría a sus brazos y por fin podían salir en una cita, cuando al fin se animaba a decir lo que sentía por ella, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos era a Ranko a quien se le declaraba; después los sueños empeoraron de modo que era a Ranma hombre al que se le declaraba y salían a flote recuerdos del incidente con la caña del amor, hasta que finalmente terminó besándolo en su sueño.

Se encontraba consternado, no sabía que significaban esos sueños y apenas anoche había soñado con el beso, enojado arrojo el rosario budista al suelo, que no lo había hecho por respeto al recuerdo, no tenía idea de donde estaba, aunque el pasaje se le hacía algo familiar. Pensaba mientras caminaba en círculos decidiendo que hacer -¿Qué demonios me estará pasando, por qué tendré estos sueños? ¿Será algún maleficio?- Se detuvo frente al amuleto y lo vio con desconfianza -No, imposible. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que busque la ayuda de alguien, tal vez la abuela de Xian Po pueda ayudarme-

Mientras estaba callado sin decir nada frente a aquel amuleto sin recogerlo varias personas pasaron de lado, al ver al chico les llamó la atención y voltearon a ver que veía -¿Has visto madre?- Pregunto una joven a su anciana madre -Sí, parece ser el Mala de la verdad- Ryoga intrigado y curioso después de tomar su rosario preguntó -¿De qué habla señora, conoce este objeto?- y fue respondido por otro que los acompañaba -¿Es tuyo muchacho? ¿Sabes el valor que tiene?- Ryoga contestó -Sí es mío- Al notar que ignoraba lo que era el hombre continuó -Ese rosario budista es especial, ayuda a alcanzar la iluminación mostrándonos la verdad, pensábamos que era sólo una leyenda, pero es inconfundible, ese es- Ryoga aún confuso preguntó -¿Muestra la verdad?-

Ryoga había sido explicado sobre toda la leyenda que existía alrededor de dicho objeto y si era cierta entonces sus sueños significaban mucho más de lo que temía, mientras caminaba sin rumbo pensaba -¿Entonces estoy enamorado de Ranma? Imposible, yo sólo quiero vengarme por lo que me hizo… Aunque la verdad, fue un accidente como con todos los demás… Pero él además falto a nuestra pelea… ¿A quién engaño?... Bien, sí es cierto que no lo odio, pero eso no signifique que lo ame- Luego recordó todas las veces que lo había ayudado, salvado y arriesgado su vida por él, incluso el propio Ranma lo reconocía como un amigo, y apareció una imagen del rival sonriéndole, una de las muchas que guardaba en sus memoria -¡NO! ¡Yo amo a Akane Tendo!... Y sin embargo sueno más como si tratará de convencerme a mí mismo… No- Agitando la cabeza violentamente -La amo. Y él es lo único que se interpone entre ella y yo… Siempre que tengo una oportunidad con Akane él está ahí para interponerse y eso que ni siquiera la ama de verdad, como paso con la caña de pescar de amor… Aunque esa vez fue mi culpa- Ryoga empezaba a repasar las cuentas del rosario budista por el nerviosismo que le provocaban sus pensamientos y hacia donde lo estaban llevando -Además de que he tenido otras oportunidades, incluso Ukyo, Xian Po y el mismo Ranma me han ayudado pero nunca se lo puedo confesar ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué es lo que me impide decírselo?- Ryoga iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que caminaba directo a un precipicio, cayendo inevitablemente quedando inconsciente en el fondo.

Ryoga yacía tirado de espaldas en un paraje solitario e indómito, tal vez con una costilla rota, nada por lo que no hubiera pasado antes, escucho la voz de un niño preguntándole si se encontraba bien, él sólo afirmó pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio quien era su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Frente a sus ojos estaba él mismo de unos 5 o 6 años -¿Qué demonios?- pensaba.

El niño le preguntó -¿Qué era lo que querías saber?-

-¿Uh?-

-Hace rato te preguntabas por qué, ¿De qué hablabas?-

-Creo que esta vez me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza- Penso Ryoga sin contestar.

-¡Tonto!- le gritó el niño -¿No reconoces ni tu mundo interno?-

Ryoga observó a su alrededor parecía su ciudad natal, pero con el dojo Tendo extrañamente cerrado con cadenas, candados y otros sellos -¿Entonces tú eres…?-

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Qué era lo que querías saber? ¿Era sobre esa chica Akane?-

-Lo que pasa es que no sé por qué nunca he podido declarármele-

-Y no has pensado que en realidad no es lo que quieres- Sugirió el pequeño Ryoga.

-Por supuesto que lo deseo, si no ¿Por qué otra razón seguiría regresando a su ciudad y buscándola?-

-Por Ranma- Dijo el pequeño tranquilo, con naturalidad dicho de cierto modo que rozaba en la obviedad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... OK. Tal vez en parte regresé por Ranma, pero y mis sentimientos por Akane, si bien nunca los he expresado propiamente siempre la he protegido y la he apartado de ese maldito de Ranma, no permitiré que estén juntos, no es la persona adecuada para el… ¡Oh por Dios!-

-Tan sólo evitas que se acerque a él de una forma que te justifique ¿No es así?-

-Pero y las otras ¿Por qué no hago lo mismo entonces?-

-¿Es necesario?-

Ryoga se volteó a ver al resto de las casas, negándose a escuchar más a su alter ego, y vio la suya, pero estaba aún más fortificada que el dojo -Por cierto ¿Por qué están todos los lugares cerrados?-

-Son prohibidos- dijo ahora un asustado Ryoga niño -No querrás ver lo que hay dentro-

Ryoga se llenó de curiosidad y sin notar el miedo de su subconsciente se lanzó hacia su casa e intentó abrirla -Maldición, es más difícil de lo que pensaba, bueno, nada que el truco de la explosión no pueda resolver-

Con lo que rompió todos los cierres de la casa, mientras Ryoga pequeño le gritaba desesperado que se detuviera, pero no pudo evitarlo y las puertas se abrieron. En ese momento revivió los golpes, la humillación y la soledad que había vivido en su casa, a pesar de que le gritaba a su padre que se detuviera no pudo hacer nada más que observar pues a final de cuentas sólo eran recuerdos, finalmente cayó arrodillándose, las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por su mejilla y el pequeño Ryoga había desaparecido. Pero otro pequeño le había acariciado tiernamente la cabeza diciéndole que no llorara, Ryoga volteó a verlo y era Ranma, fue cuando entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y comprendió. Pensaba -Ya veo, entonces es por esto que siempre estuve detrás de él y siempre regresaba y no me daba por vencido, ahora comprendo todo… Akane, Ranma perdónenme-

Ryoga despertó y caminó, esta vez sí que se había perdido finalmente había reconocido el lugar se encontraba a las afueras de los pozos de Yusenkio, se preguntaba cómo había parado ahí, aunque si echaba un vistazo al pasado en realidad no resultaba raro que terminará aleatoriamente en cualquier lugar del planeta, después de todo ya había aparecido en Rusia, Egipto, Francia y otras partes de China, sólo que está vez había tenido mucha suerte o tal vez era el destino.

Había pasado un par de semanas, Ryoga finalmente se había decidido por regresar a Nerima, llevaba consigo agua de Yusenkio para volver a todos a la normalidad, sorprendentemente llegó sin mayor dificultad a la ciudad, al parecer a la par de descubrir la verdad había encontrado su sentido de la orientación, pero Ryoga que aún estaba muy afectado por lo que había pasado pensaba -Vaya, tanto quería a Ranma que incluso en mi afán subconsciente de protegerlo me perdía a mismo por temporadas y evitaba enfrentarme con él, aunque también no podía aguantar mucho sin verlo, supongo que eso es lo que significa ser un amigo de verdad-, desafortunadamente la inocencia, o mejor dicho ingenuidad de Ryoga era algo que no lo había abandonado, así tampoco como su mala suerte como estaba por darse cuenta.

Ranma y Akane caminaban de regreso a casa, Ranma caminaba sobre la cerca balanceándose mientras Akane parecía preocupada.

Ranma curioso le preguntó -¿Qué sucede Akane? Desde hace mucho que algo te molesta-

-Es P-chan, hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-

-Es cierto hace mucho que Ryoga no se aparece por aquí, ni te manda ningún paquete ¿Me pregunto si estará bien?- Mostrándose pensativo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ryoga? Ranma ni siquiera pones atención en lo que digo- le espetó molesta Akane -Pero es cierto que Ryoga tanpoco se ha dejado ver desde hace tiempo, al menos te preocupas por él-

Con una risa nerviosa y después de calmarse al ver que Akane pasó por alto su error -¿Qué me voy a preocupar por él? Si bien es cierto que podría perderse en una sola habitación también es un gran luchador se sabrá cuidar a sí mismo-

-Entonces lo extrañas- Akane insinuó deductivamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no- sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?-

-No me sonrojo- Dijo determinado y con un tono enojado, aunque Akane pareció entristecer de nuevo -Oye ¿Ahora qué pasa?-

-Sabes, tal vez seamos los únicos amigos que tiene, tal vez incluso su familia ¿No lo crees?-

-¿De qué estás hablando, a qué viene todo esto?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Eres un cínico- respondió enojada -Es obvio que Ryoga siempre está tratando de ayudarte a solucionar tu problema y en todo lío en el que te hayas metido y tú lo único que haces es burlarte de él y pelear con él, no ves que es un chico muy sensible y tímido; tal vez lo hayas ahuyentado esta vez definitivamente-

-Estás loca, además ni siquiera viene por mí- replico pero también pensó lo último que había dicho Akane y sintió algo de culpa, después de todo Ryoga era su amigo o lo más parecido.

-Ah no ¿Y por quién más?- Ranma se asombraba de la ceguedad de Akane -Hasta he llegado a pensar que me envía regalos y todo sólo como excusa para verte-

-(Bueno justo cuando piensas que Akane no puede ser más tonta) Por supuesto que no-

Habían llegado a casa, Kasumi barría el frente y con una sonrisa saludó a ambos -Ah Akane, Ranma, bienvenidos a casa, adivinen qué, ha llegado un paquete de Ryoga-

Adentro después de ponerse cómodos Akane leía la carta que venía con los dulces que les había enviado -"Queridos Akane y Ranma, lamento no poder haberlos visitado ni enviado alguna carta antes pero esta vez viaje hasta China (…) Muy pronto regresaré para visitarlos, si el paquete llega a tiempo estaré al día siguiente (…) Además también he mandado unos dulces para ti Ranma que son de los que siempre me quitabas en la preparatoria, imagino que son tus favoritos (…) Hasta entonces. Ryoga" Vaya esta vez también te envió algo a ti, aunque siempre terminas robando de lo que me envía-

-Como si te los fueras a comer todos, además todos los demás también comen-

-Sí pero esperan a que yo les ofrezca, toma- lanzándole con fuerza los dulces que le había enviado Ryoga.

-Es extraño, ahora sí empiezo a preocuparme por él no sonaba como si quisiera pelear-

-Bueno mañana que regrese lo sabrás y podrás preguntarle si está bien-

-En serio Akane, parece que olvidas que es Ryoga probablemente llegue en un mes y dudó que haya estado en China- dijo burlón.

Sorpresivamente para ambos Ryoga esperaba por ellos a la salida de la escuela al día siguiente, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando vio a ambos salir y dirigirse hacia él.

Akane fue la primera en saludarlo -¡Ryoga cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?-

Y después Ranma verdaderamente asombrado -¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¿Acaso has pedido a alguien que te traiga hasta aquí?-

-Akane, Ranma, que gusto verlos espero hayan recibido mi paquete- sonriéndoles.

-Oye Ryoga ¿Te sientes bien? Porque si no estás preparado nunca podrás derrotarme-

-Te equivocas, esta vez no he venido a pelear contigo- dijo Ryoga muy solemnemente.

-¿Uh? Oh ya veo has venido porque extrañabas a cierta persona ¿Verdad? Akane me pareció ver hoy a P-chan en la mañana ¿No lo has visto tú o tú, cerdito?- dijo burlándose de Ryoga.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? No, pero lo buscaré llegando a casa- respondió ingenuamente la chica.

-(No Ranma sólo quería verlos, eso es todo, pero parece ser que no te alegra mi visita) Idiota. No sé de que hablas. Akane te importaría si te ayudo con tu mochila-

-Gracias Ryoga eres muy amable, ignora al grosero de Ranma, vamos a casa puedes quedarte a cenar como siempre-

-Claro gracias-

-(¿Qué le pasa ahora? De verdad que está raro)- Pensó Ranma mientras caminaba detrás de ellos.

Más tarde en la casa Tendo nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado, la familia entera estaba conmocionada y conmovida por el regalo que había traido Ryoga, en especial Ranma y su padre.

-¿De veras, me juras que esta es agua de Yusenkio del pozo del hombre ahogado?- Ranma le había arrebatado la vasija de las manos a Ryoga.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, Ranma- contestó un cuanto molesto Ryoga, mientras Genma convertido en panda mostraba un cartel preguntándole "¿Es cierto eso muchacho?" -Si no me creen ¿Por qué no la prueban?- Y sin dudarlo un segundo ambos aludidos vaciaron el contenido sobre ellos -¡Pero no tienen que usarla toda! Qué remedio sólo queda para Xian Poo-

-¿Y por qué no lo prueban ahora tirándose al estanque? Después de todo no sería la primera vez que los timan- dijo Nabiki con pereza.

-¡Nabiki!- Le reclamó Akane, pero Ranma y su padre ya estaban en el agua mojándose, abrazándose y todo un popurrí de muestras de felicidad al comprobar que era autentica-

-Nunca volveré a ser chica-

-Nunca volveré a ser panda-

-Vaya Rioga eres muy amable al haberte tomado tantas molestias, incluso viajar hasta China, sólo para ayudar a Ranma- comentó Kasumi.

-Cierto, para que aprendas lo que es un buen amigo Ranma- le reclamó Akane.

-¡Claro que sí!- el joven estaba de tan buen humor que incluso ignoraba los reclamos de la chica.

Más tarde en el tejado de la casa Tendo, Ryoga observaba, melancólico, el atardecer, cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo que tú también te curaste de tu maldición ¿Verdad?- le cuestionó.

-Por supuesto, creerías que sólo lo hice por ti- contesto un poco irritado Ryoga.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma tengo que darte las gracias, después de todo fue por mi culpa que cayeras en el pozo de Yusenkio- empezó tímidamente y a regañadientes -Además creo que a pesar de todo siempre has sido un buen amigo y todo eso- le hecho un brazo estrechándolo.

Ryoga se sonrojó fuertemente y se abalanzó sobre el otro chico abrazándolo -Ranma-

Pero Ranma a pesar de aún abrazarlo intentó separarse después de sentirse un cuanto incomodo -Oye Ryoga, no tienes porque ponerte tan sentimental-

-Lo… lo siento- fue entonces cuando comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando supo que estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-Ahora que te parece si seguimos como siempre- dijo Ranma mientras se ponía en gurdía.

-(¿Por qué, por qué siempre tenemos que pelear, ya estoy cansado de jugar a los rivales contigo sólo para estar cerca de ti, si tan sólo lo supieras) Ja no me vencerás esta vez Ranma- dijo confiado.

-Eso veremos- Y comenzaron a pelear.

Ryoga se encontraba acorralado y casi era seguro que perdería -(¿Por qué demonios nunca puedo ganarte? ¿Por qué no puedo escapar de ti, por qué siempre regresó a ti, como si estuviese dando vueltas en círculos y regresará al mismo lugar?) ¡No perderé ante ti Ranma!-

Finalmente con un movimiento desesperado Ryoga sacó de equilibrio a su oponente quien cayó pesadamente sobre él, ambos respiraban agitados y Ryoga podía sentir el tibio aliento del otro chico sobre él, sus ojos se habían perdido en los suyos y el tiempo perdió sentido, toda su vida se redujo a ese instante, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Ranma y lo besó cálidamente, así como cortamente pues su contrincante reaccionó como tal dándole un puñetazo en el rostro para después incorporarse.

-Pero que…- Ranma se detuvo al ver que sangre escurría de la boca de Ryoga y un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas -Ryoga lo siento, yo no quise…-

-No es tu culpa- Ryoga lo interrumpió y le dio la espalda -Dejaste las cosas en claro, discúlpame- y se alejo corriendo.

-¡Ryoga espera!- se disponía a correr tras él pero una mano lo detuvo, era Akane quien aparentemente lo había visto todo.

-Ranma, no hay nada que puedas hacer, no es tu culpa- dijo tristemente, abrazándolo.

-Akane…- Ranma correspondió y se quedó a su lado, nunca más volvieron a ver al joven Hibiki.


End file.
